Tears of Heaven
by genKi shouJo
Summary: // Screams tore through the silent night. Her screams //- HY + RP, AU, OOC...Please read and review. New chapter up.
1. Prolouge: Interlude

The day was cold and bitter, the dead leaves torn away and tossed into a maelstrom of wind and rain. She sat in her house, watching the moon appear beneath the thin layer of gray clouds. Tonight was the night. She would be free from her hell. Free…forever.

__

Tears of Heaven

Prolouge - Interlude

A year ago, her father had left her. He had lost the battle with death, and fell. Her mother tried to hold her family together, but it was no use. Stress ate her soul and consumed her. Now, she was but a silent recluse, rocking in her rocking chair, watching each moment pass by with mourning. Her brother was in military school. trying to do something with his life. On weekends, he usually came home, drunk as hell and rambled on for hours before passing out. 

This was her world. Fate has been unfair with her and dealt her bad cards. She buried her head in her arms and waited for the night to grow. Her gaze fell upon the full moon, the round, ivory orb that hung eerily in the sky. Her gaze fell drowsily, but something caught her attention. A streak shot across the moon, gone from her view in a split second. 

"What was that?" she said to herself, sitting up now.

She shrugged it off, now fully awake. The night had completely taken over the sky, an owl's hoot sounding every so often. She pulled on a black turtleneck and jeans, hoping that they would conceal her in the night. A gust of wind howled at her as she walked outside. It was silent in her neighborhood, almost too silent. Walking at a steady pace, she made her way to the bridge that hung over the wide river. Slowly, she stood on the edge, holding onto the large metal beams for support. 

"Well, here goes nothing. Farewell cruel destiny…" she sighed out, squeezing her eyes shut. A feeling of completion washed over her as she jumped down into the deep, murky waters. The wind nipped at her face as she waited to meet with the water. But something stopped her. Without warning, she fell onto something solid and felt herself rising into the air. 

What had happened to her glory?? Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was flesh. Pale colored flesh the color of ivory. And feathers. Soft and silken feathers, pure as fresh fallen snow. She looked up and saw him, the face of a hero, but the eyes of a killer. She felt the heat rising up to her cheeks her eyes took in his image. Finally, she recollected her thought and snapped into reality.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, kicking and pounding him with her fists.

It didn't seem to bother him at all. His Prussian eyes looked down upon her as he settled down into the thick woods and landed on a thick branch. He set her down next to him and stood. She looked at him, angry yet extremely confused and drawn to him. His wings…they were different colors, she noted. One was white and pure, the other, stained and ashen gray. 

"Relena Darlian, I presume," he spoke, his voice monotonous but deep and smooth. 

She turned her head and retorted, "What's it to you?"

He snickered and spoke slowly, "I am your guardian angel."

Relena looked at him with a confused look. "Excuse me??"

"I am your guardian angel. I was sent to give you one last chance with life."

Read. Review. Chapter One coming soon.

I have decided to discontinue a couple of fics that I have lost interest in because…I basically do not have any more inspiration to continue those. Sorry! If you would like, you can take them and complete them but please tell me first and give me credit. Thank you! Here's my list:

__

Tenshi no Hoshi

If Only He Knew…

Trapped

Also, please visit my HY x RP sitey at http://www.geocities.com/utopian_kingdom

And if you are interested in the couple of Yamazaki and Chiharu of Cardcaptor Sakura, please go to www.sweetsuama.cjb.net for my other site! 

Thank you all so much!


	2. Chapter 1: Reluctant Belief

Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish though… __

Tears of Heaven

Chapter 1: Reluctant Belief

"What?? My guardian angel??" she repeated once more, allowing the shock to settle in.

He nodded, his arms crossing and his pants flaring in the wind. 

"And I'm the queen of England," she spoke sarcastically.

A stray feather drifted onto her lap. Relena gently touched the feather and swallowed hard. 

"Do you have a name?" she asked meekly.

"I used to, but now I need not have one nor do I have one in my possession," his eyes locked onto the pearl in the sky.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?!" she whined.

"You may call as you wish."

Relena thought for a minute before speaking. "I'll call you Heero, spelled with two e's. I don't know why, but I think that you must have been a very brave person in you last lie, but you also look tainted. The extra 'e' is for you imperfection."

"Heero…" he said, letting the words echo in his mind. 

They sat in silence for awhile, the moon rising higher into the velvet sky. 

"It is late," he began, "I am taking you home." A gust of wind shot through the night sky, leaves stripped away from the trees. 

"I don't want to go home," she replied sullenly.

Heero turned his head towards her, his eyes piercing into her soul. She grasped onto the branch, squeezing her flood of tears back.

"You must."

"NO!!" she cried. "I wanted to escape my life, not to be saved and safely returned by a winged…thing!!"

He almost cringed at the words, but instead, brushed them off. "It is my duty."

"Well screw duty!!"

Chirps from crickets sounded loudly in the night. Without hesitation or warning, her leaned over and gently picked her up. 

"I thought we established the idea of letting me be!!" she hissed.

"I am only doing what I must."

Holding onto her tightly, he leapt off the tree and took off, spreading his great wings. The moonlight shone on the silken wings, creating a beautiful aura. Angered greatly, she struggled against him. Heero smirked at her and let go of her.

"As you wish."

She plummeted to the earth below. Screams tore through the silent night. Her screams. Water rippled underneath as her body neared it. With a loud splash, her body met the icy river. She didn't know where she was going, the murky waters obscuring her views. 

"It's too cold," she thought, her body numbing.

All she remembered was the feeling of knives against her skin before she blacked out.

A huge headache was apparent when she woke up. Layers of thick blankets were piled atop her body. She grumbled and shifted around.

"You're awake," a voice sounded.

She sat up and looked towards the window, where a figure stood silently. She rubbed her head and sighed. "Why did you drop me??" she asked, standing next to him. 

"I was only doing what I was being told."

She narrowed her eyes and retorted, "If someone told you to go jump off a cliff, would you??" 

"Perhaps."

Relena looked into the paint horizon, the early hues becoming brighter. She then noticed that his wings had vanished. "What happened to your wings?"

"I tucked them away. Less conspicuous."

__

The irony, she thought to herself. "Great. Now can you leave so I can change into my uniform?" She pointed her finger at the door.

"I shall."

He made his way to the door but was stopped by her question.

"How did you know where I live?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"God told me."

Ah…another chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed it. Read. Review. Peace out.


End file.
